100 Tales Challenge
by RiverLee
Summary: It's no longer a race for me but there will still be 100 one-shots. PM me or review if you would like the list. Next chapter is up :
1. Beginning

**A/N so… I took a challenge from Frostfoot-Dreamleaf and I have to write 100 stories, 1 for each theme, and hopefully finish before her, cause it's kinda a race. So I probably won't update most stories for a while cause of it. If you would like to see the list, and try to do it, just PM me or reply. Wish me luck.**

**Beginning**

The trees above my head were just sprouting buds, and as I padded along the path I felt that I was being watched. I didn't quicken or slow my pace, I just… walked. I shook my head slightly when I heard someone growl after breaking a stick.

"Come out Ash, I know you're there," I meowed loudly. When I turned around a white tom with black stripes and blue eyes was standing there with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I won't even ask how you knew it was me sis, I just wanted to see where you were going. You've been gone an awful lot, what are you doing in here?"

I shook my head and padded over to a rock lit up by beams of new-leaf sunlight to sit down, waving my tail for my brother to follow. When he sat down beside me I meowed, "You shouldn't follow me here; it's dangerous for you. If you knew what was out there, you wouldn't come back."

"Then why do you keep coming back? I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other, Shadow?" He looked up at me, his smile had faded and been replaced with a frown, "Why do _you_ keep coming back if it's dangerous?"

"I have to come back Ash. I'm going to have kits and their father lives out here with a Clan of rouge cats. You won't understand if I tried to explain to you why I have to do this and you wouldn't make it if you came with me."

"I would too! You don't trust me enough Shadow," I looked at Ash; he was absolutely crestfallen.

"I do trust you Ash. I trust you with my life; I just don't want you to get hurt. If you must come though, you'll have to learn to fight and hunt, can you do that?" I asked, knowing there was more to what I said, but also knowing that I wouldn't be able to live without Ash. My brother nodded, and we stood up. I waved my tail and set off down the path, Ash in tow.

A yowl stopped us in our tracks and my fur stood on end.

"What are you two kitty-pets doing here? This is our forest and I… Shadow?" A brown tabby tom had padded out of the brush, followed by a grey she-cat who looked at Ash carefully.

I bowed my head, my fur lying flat again, before murmuring, "Void, I came with my brother as Pyro asked. Will you lead us to your camp?"

"Of course Shadow, how can I disobey my leader's orders?" With that he turned around and disappeared through the brush. I followed him with Ash padding quietly at my side and the she-cat trotting behind us.

We came to a dense wall of bramble with a small path leading through a tunnel of gorse and bramble. _The camp_, I thought grimly to myself, _no turning back now_. I padded through the tunnel behind Void and was met as I exited it by an orange tom with coal black paws and midnight blue eyes.

"Pyro," I nodded my head before I continued, "I have come as you asked and have brought my brother, Ash, along with me. He wants to learn your ways," I leaned forward to whisper in the muscular tom's ear, "and I can't live without him."

The tom dipped his head and turned to the group of gathering cats, "My Clan, you may think bad of me because I allow these cats to join us, but I assure you it will not be in vain. Shadow will have kits, allowing us more cats to protect the Clan and has brought along her brother, who, after he is trained, will fight and defend this Clan. We will no longer be a group of rouge cats, we will become a Clan; IceClan, I will become leader and Void will be my deputy. This will be a new beginning for us and we will _survive_!"

The camp was filled with yowls as the cats stood there and looked up to the sky, where a crescent moon floated high above their heads', smiling down upon their choices.

_This really is a new beginning; for me and Ash as well as IceClan._ I threw my head back and laughed like a maniac.


	2. Wanna Play

**A/N So I hope y'all liked the first chap, and as I've said before, you are welcome to try the challenge. This next part is called: Wanna Play? Please enjoy.**

Wanna Play?

_Icekit sprung at a leaf that floated gently to the ground. Her littermates were around her; Badgerkit with his muscular body and badger-like pelt, Flamekit with his fire-like pelt covered in last season's leaf litter, and little Foxkit looking exactly like a fox, sitting with her bushy tail wrapped around her paws._

"_Foxkit, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Badgerkit asked, padding up to his little sister._

"_Yeah Foxkit! Why are you looking so glum? We get to be apprentices in like…" Flamekit growled, pouncing on a leaf drifting close to the ground._

"_Because I want to become a medicine cat, but Echostep doesn't want me," Foxkit sniffled, head down. She looked up suddenly, turning an angry green gaze on me, "She wants Icekit," the words came out as a hiss and I backed away, scared by the sudden ferociousness in my sister's eyes._

"_But I don't want to become a medicine cat! I want to hunt and fight for my Clan, not be stuck in a den all the time with yucky herbs around me," I complained. _

"_Maybe you could go talk to Echostep and Smallstar," Flamekit suggested, obviously not wanting his sisters to fight._

_Foxkit looked at Flamekit quickly before nodding. She stood up and walked towards Echostep's den, I looked at my brothers before following her. As I pushed my way through the gorse tunnel I thought, _Well, here goes nothing.

"_Echostep," I called into a cave created by two rocks leaning together._

_A silver tabby she-cat with midnight blue eyes padded out of the shadows made by the rocks. "Icekit! Foxkit! What are you two doing in here? You should be preparing for your apprentice ceremony," the pretty she-cat meowed cheerfully._

"_It's about the ceremony," Foxkit mewed, "Icekit wants to be a warrior and I think life as a medicine cat is what I need."_

"_Oh," Echostep meowed, surprised, "Is this true Icekit?"_

"_Yes Echostep, I don't want to be a medicine cat."_

"_Alright then. Foxkit, come with me, Icekit go back to the nursery and get ready for your ceremony."_

_I turned and ran out of the tunnel, towards the nursery to find my brothers._

I woke up when a paw prodded me, wakening me from my sleep. I turned my head to see Grasswhistle standing beside me, paw raised.

"Time for the Gathering Icepaw," he growled before leaving the den.

I stood up and stretched thinking, _Wow, my first Gathering, I wonder if I'll see Lynxpaw there?_ The only thing Icepaw thought about after that was the way that the brown tom with silver spots looked when he dragged her out of the river, saving her life.

As I padded into the clearing, I saw that all the cats going to the Gathering were waiting for Smallstar by the camp entrance. I trotted over to my mentor, Rainshadow, who was talkig to her sister, Feathertwirl. Foxpaw was standing by Echostep, kneading the ground with unsheathed claws; Badgerpaw was pacing in front of Rapidfrost, who flicked his tail impatiently. _Wow,_ I thought_, I still can't believe that Badgerpaw gets the strongest warrior and the deputy as his mentor!_ Flamepaw was sitting patiently next to his mentor, Rockstream, and stood up the instant before Smallstar padded out of his den and toward the tunnel.

The Clan raced through the trees and over the small stream that separated them from the Gathering. Reaching the top of a hollow the Clan stopped. Below them were four large trees that formed a barrier around a clearing that had four sharp rocks pointing out of the ground. The scents of WhisperClan, LightningClan and Stone Clan were carried toward her on the light breeze. "Looks like we're the last ones again," Feathertwirl whispered.

My eyes stayed fixated on Smallstar, waiting for a signal allowing us to join the group of cats below us. The small gray tom flicked his tail and I raced down into the hollow behind my Clanmates. I was engulfed by bushes before they spit me out into a clearing bright enough to be the moon itself.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Amazing, isn't it? I remember the first time I came here for a Gathering."

I spun towards the voice that said that and automatically smiled. "Lynxpaw, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well, I'm not usually at Gatherings seeing as I'm always making trouble," he smiled a crooked half-smile, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Do you, um, wanna play?" I asked thinking of nothing better to say.

Instead of answering, the tom padded through the underbrush, and I followed him. _I'm leaving my first Gathering to hang out with a tom from a different Clan,_ I thought.

We raced up a hill and into a forest, past a hollow tree and over a creek until we stopped in a grassy clearing with a trickle of water running down a rockface and into a small pool.

"Wow Lynxpaw, how did you find this?" I asked, looking at everything in the small clearing.

"Moons of not going to Gatherings and moons of not getting older."

"What do you mean?"

"I- I can't change. I can't grow up and I can't die unless I'm stabbed through my heart with a rock," he looked at me, his eyes wet with tears. "I want to have a future but I can't. I can't stay in one spot for too long or I'll get found out. Icepaw, you have to help me, I don't want to stay like this forever. I want to grow up!" He yowled to StarClan.

"I don't want to hurt you," I whispered softly, "but I want you to be happy. I'll help you, Lynxpaw, but I won't like it."

"Thank you so much Icepaw," tears streamed down his face, "you don't know how much I love you for this."

I walked slowly around the clearing until I found a rock that could pierce a cat to his heart. It was long and light and had a fine point on it, I picked it up and walked over to where Lynxpaw stood. I looked at him for another moment and shoved the rock through his heart. He gasped and blood spilled out of him.

"I'm sorry Lynxpaw," I whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much."

_Wanna play? That's what led to this. Those two words, they will be stuck with me forever._

By this time the light had faded from his eyes, and I knew that it was over.

"Good-bye Lynxpaw. May you hunt with StarCLan and be accepted," I whispered before turning and padding out of the clearing and away form the spotted tom.


	3. So you think you're tough, huh?

**A/N Wow… poor Lynxpaw and Icepaw. Huh, I should made that have a happier ending; oh well, can't change what's already posted. Here is the next part: So you think you're tough, huh? Enjoy.**

So you think you're tough, huh?

My body was pinned to the ground by a lithe tabby she-cat from FireClan, but I knew their weakness. They hated water; literally, their powers were doused by the water that allowed my Clan, WaterClan, to survive. So, I pushed myself up with a surge of energy and raced toward the stream that trickled through undergrowth at the edge of the clearing. I turned around to face her, water at my back, and sent a flow off water throughout the clearing, all the FireClan cats were doused, but the WaterClan cats were rejuvenated and fresh. We chased the cats out of the clearing and back to their territory.

I am Soulstar, the first leader of WaterClan and the first cat to discover that all four Clans, WaterClan, FireClan, AirClan and EarthClan, had powers that no cat from a different Clan had. Except me, I can control all four powers as well as a fifth, healing power. You may think I'm special, but I'm not. With these powers comes a whole lot of responsibility; why do you think I'm leader instead of my father, Waterheart? I'm only eight moons old and have trained as a warrior and a medicine cat, and become the leader of my Clan in those short moons.

I wasn't always like this though, not always tough. I used to be a kit one time, like everyone else in my Clan, but change happens. This is my story.

When I was born, my eyes were open and fire pulsated through my veins. My brother used to tell me I was hot-blooded and I would get so mad. One day we were playing, his black pelt covered in dust.

"You think you're _so_ tough, Soul, but you're not. You're just hot-blooded and you'll be given to Fire, and you'll be his kit, not Water's."

I launched myself at him, fire coming off of my pelt like it was normal, and when I landed on him, he burst into flames. I killed my brother, my own brother. I ran out of the camp and into the forest, crying so hard that the fire on my pelt was extinguished. I stopped at a deep pool of water, planning to jump in and drown myself, but when I jumped, I didn't break the surface. I was _walking_ on water, and I was having so much fun that I forgot about my brother. I laughed and laughed and I walked off the water and onto the ground.

I remembered what I was going to do with the water, and now that I knew that that didn't do anything, I walked over to the cliff that was near the pool. I was going to jump, and when I did, an outcrop of rock appeared from the side of the cliff. I jumped off the side of that outcrop, only to land on another. This kept happening until I jumped off the last one, only to land on hard ground at the bottom of the cliff.

I decided to try to use air and see if I controlled that too. I closed my eyes and thought to myself, _A strong gust of air will come and lift me back up the side of the cliff and back to the pool of water._ Sure enough, when I opened my eyes, I was standing by the pool and a gentle breeze was just leaving me.

The last thing that I thought of that might kill me was to cut myself on a sharp rock. I found one and cut my legs with it, but the blood quickly stopped flowing and the cuts healed. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to kill myself so I found a bed of moss, curled up on it and went to sleep.

_I dreamt that night. I dreamt that my brother came to me._

"_I know you didn't mean to kill me Soul. We were just playing. But you can't kill yourself; there are too many important things for you to do. You have to go back to father and mother, and train as a warrior. In your dreams you will learn how to heal other cats; with your powers as well as special plants. You will become the first leader of WaterClan, Soulstar. You will teach all the cats in the forest how to control their powers. You are tough Soul, you're not hot-blooded at all, you're _you_ and you're special. Take care sister."_

My brother made me know what was important in life, look where I am now. I've done what he, and countless other dead cats told me to do, and I'm leader of my Clan. Things in life are good, even for a cat that has the elements of fire, water, air, earth and spirit behind her.


	4. Sunrise

**A/N So… huh, I guess you can change what's already posted… anyways; I have to work on the next one: Sunrise. Strange how you start typing one story and you forget about everything else. Heh, heh, I'm kinda hyper at the moment; Mountain Dew and sitting in a hot crowded room for two hours does that to a person, heh.**

Sunrise

I padded through a forest, fog and darkness crowding everything, my tail twitched nervously and I looked up at the sky. _No stars?!_ I gasped and thought to myself _StarClan save me. Tell me why I am here, and what here is._ I heard a rustling noise from behind me and spun around.

Padding toward me was a white tom with black paws, tail tip and ears, his eyes were a shocking ice blue and out of his back sprouted two black wings. I couldn't help but stare at them, I mean, what cat in the world has wings?

_You're name is Kestrelsoul, am I correct?_ Although his mouth didn't move, I knew that the tom was the one who spoke.

"Telepathy… nice. Yes I am Kestrelsoul, and who are you?" I asked, keeping my paws planted to the dirt path, even though my mind wanted me to move closer to the stranger.

_You'll have to excuse me, I'm deaf and it is easier for someone to talk through telepathy. Will you repeat what you said, but in thought? All you have to do is project them towards me._

I nodded, thinking out towards the tom, _Yes, my name is Kestrelsoul and I would like to know who you are._

The tom took a step toward me and bowed, before I heard, _Your voice is lovely, dear. I am Crimson ShadowFire. This is my home, the Shadowed Forest and you stumbled here instead of to your precious StarClan after your death. But you shouldn't have died, not yet. I am going to help you return, and will stay with you always as a guardian angel._

I stepped back, away from the tom who's eyes were a forest green now and thought to him, _That's nice of you, but if I was supposed to die, then I'd rather stay dead. Could you just help me get to StarClan?_

The tom shook his head and turned away. _Follow me_, I heard in a faint, whispery voice, as Crimson padded into the darkness.

I followed him without thinking twice about it. We wandered on the dirt path for a while, padding past a river and up a hill. At the top of the hill I could see stars shining, but no warrior ancestors coming to greet me. I looked around for Crimson finding him under a tree near the top of the hill.

_I can't come with you any further. If you keep going straight you'll find a way out of here. Goodbye Kestrelsoul._

Crimson's eyes were shinning crimson in the darkness, and I suppressed a shudder, thinking, _Bye Crimson, thanks for your help._

He nodded and turned around, the darkness engulfing him. I turned and padded down the dirt path until I reached the top of a hill, where the path ended. I looked around and saw a small tunnel in a barrier of bracken. I pushed myself through the opening and stepped forward at the end to find myself falling. Images flickered by me; pictures of my family and my friends, images of my Clanmates flashed by me. Lastly images of Crimson ripping throats out of everyone I know, everyone I love and no end to it; no end to the death.

_Crimson betrayed me! I trusted him but he was just using me to get away from the Dark Forest! No! No, what have I done!?_

I landed in a rush, I was lying on the dirt floor of my den, moss scattered everywhere. Two large blue eyes were staring at me.

"Kestrelsoul? What are you doing?" a black tom asked.

I looked around me, my surroundings were familiar; there was the scent of herbs in the air and rock walls around me. The tom was looking at me strangely, waiting for an answer.

"I was dreaming, Nightpaw. I'll be watching the sunrise if you need me."

The apprentice nodded, then wandered away. I picked myself up and shook my ruffled pelt, a few scraps of moss dropping to the ground. I padded up a path cut into the rock wall, when I reached the top I sat down and looked out on the surrounding land. The sun began to rise in a pool of crimson blood.

"Oh no," I whispered to myself.

_Did you miss me Kestrelsoul?_ A voice said in my head.

I spun around and saw Crimson standing behind me. Wings outstretched like a dark angel decending on me.

_You're not real!_ I yelled at him telepathically. _You're dead and stuck in the dark forest forever!_

He just shook his head and melted in to the sunrise, leaving behind only a pair of gold eyes.


	5. Midnight Run

**A/N Purepaw's Cry and Gingerstar14 as well as xxouchibitmytonguexx and brackenfurlover are going to try the challenge now as well. If you are a Warriors fan I suggest that you try the challenge. Let's try to get this to be a fanfiction phenomenon people! The next chapter is Midnight Run… enjoy.**

Midnight Run

My tongue had lolled out of my mouth as I raced through the dark forest, my tribe mates racing through the trees behind me. My paws had been numbed by the snow on the forest floor, but living in a mountain with piercing cold winds all the time, the snow came almost like a blessing. We hadn't been running _from _anything exactly… it was more like we were racing to something; most likely, our deaths.

Ahead of me I had seen a gap in the trees and heard the screams of cats as they were attacked by Razorwolf; a large rouge cat that turned into a wolf and came back to his ex-tribe to prey on cats he knew once but wouldn't help him when he was attacked by a rabid wolf. His name had been Shade and the first time he came back after being lost for three moons, he killed his mate, Mist. I knew after that that there would _never _be any help for him again… him killing the she-cat he loved and all. The only thing that no one knew was that I loved him too.

He came back once, during the day, and found me grooming my fur after I ate. I was startled, and that upset him, that I wouldn't look at him without seeing the monster that killed his mate. But he explained it all to me, how he never meant to hurt anyone, how the bloodlust comes on him so strongly sometimes and how his life has been ruined. He came to me asking for help and I said yes. He told me that if I bothered the tribe again, that I should kill him.

That's what I'm going to do now. Void and Starling are racing behind me, two of the strongest fighters in the tribe. I figure that the three of us should be able to kill Razorwolf. And boy was I right. We killed him, but it cost me my life.

Now I'm going on a midnight run with Shade, as he had been before the transformation. I love him so much and he can't stop thanking me and loving me. I think… that we're soulmates. Even in death.

**A/N sorry for the shortness but I hoped you liked it. Check out the authors above and read their 100 one-shot Challenge… I'm sure that we all differ.**


	6. Broken Promises

**A/N Wow… someone in the race has finished chapter 10… but you know… the tides can and will change. Here is Broken Promises… as promised… ha… I made a funny.**

Broken Promises

I was racing through the brush, away from the Clan that cast me out for no reason other than the fact that they thought I was a traitor. Firewhisper had found me standing over the body of our leader, my white paws stained crimson, and automatically thought that I had killed the ThunderClan leader, like my brother, Darksoul, had when he became deputy of RiverClan.

My black and white striped tail streamed out behind me as I ran faster, away from the sound of pursuit. The four clans around the lake had changed so much since the time Firestar was alive, I should know… my father was the first to change. He took one kit from each clan and killed them, draining them of blood so he could be immortal. The clans were forced to let him change them into vampires and allow him to leave one of his children in each of the clans. They all agreed; my father was far stronger than all of them combined and could have wiped them out easily. ThunderClan my mother told me that I had to keep a promise for her, I promised her that no matter what, I would always help my sister and that I wouldn't become an evil tyrant like my brother or father.

I've broken part of that promise. I let my brother take over WindClan and kill our sister, Dawnlight. But I have not broken the rest of that promise. Darksoul came in the middle of the night and killed Fallingstar, my leader and mate. He woke me up and brought me to her den to stain my paws with her blood. Darksoul wants to take over the forest, and it starts with him getting rid of his siblings in the other Clans. He's already murdered our sister, and he's having my clan chase after me and kill me.

I look around me and see a hollow log. _That's my only chance to save Lightningtail from Darksoul,_ I thought grimly, thinking of my other sister that rules ShadowClan. I climb in among the leaf litter in the bottom of the log and try to block my presence. It must have worked because the hunting party raced past my hiding spot. I pull myself out of the log and climb a tree, _It will be harder for Trackspot to follow me, he's too big to climb trees. My only hope to get to my sister is to stay in the trees until I get to her._

I jumped from limb to limb, crossing the ShadowClan border without my paws ever touching the ground, and reach the ShadowClan camp. I jump out of the tree I'm in and into the middle of the camp to see Darksoul standing over Lightningtail with blood bating the ground.

My brother looks up, his eyes an opaque black, and whispers ominously, "The promises you've made are broken. My kin's blood has been spilled, apart from yours. The millennium has arrived, and the dragon has been awoken. Bengalstripe, you will join me or die."

My brother began changing into something that I do not wish to describe and I told him, "I would rather die with honor than commit myself to the darkness."

The last thing I saw was a jet of blue fire before I died.

I have the weight of broken promises on my shoulders as I arrive at the gates of StarClan.


	7. Frozen

**A/N Congrats to brackenfurlover who has gotten to chapter thirty something. I've been a bit busy to type these past few days, but I'm back. Here is Frozen.**

My heart is so cold. It's never been like this before, but, you know, change happens. I guess that's what happens when the love of your life leaves you, your heart freezes. Stops sending out love. Dies.

Everything was fine; we were happy and truly in love. He protected me from everything and anything and I protected him back. I don't know what happened to make him leave me. Wait… yes I do. He found out that I was a… a vampire. He told me that I could never be loved because of the horrible creature I was.

I tried to tell him- to explain to him what I was gently, and he took it the wrong way. He thought that I killed his parents, since I "live forever" and "feed off of other life forces" to get their "soul." But I'm not like that, I myself have a soul, but it's frozen, like my heart.

I was one of the good ones; if there's such a thing as good for us. I killed only what other cats eat and then I ate the flesh, not just drank the blood. But he didn't understand, and because he was going to leave me and reveal my secret, I had to wipe him of his memories of me. I didn't want to, I wanted to leave his mind intact, but I didn't want to kill him or change him. I wanted him to be him, and if I couldn't have him, he would have to forget about me.

But there's a problem. A big one. I'm going to have his kits and there isn't going to be anyone to take care of them. And… there's this silver thread that's keeping my soul woven to his. No matter how hard I try to break it, it stays there, taught and ready to pull us together the moment we meet again. But that will _never_ happen to me again. As I've said before, my heart is frozen. I won't allow myself to love or be loved. Life bites.

**A/N sorry for the shortness and lack of a real plot but these are one-shots, in a race, and being typed by someone that has a slight writers block.**


	8. Can't Even Save Myself

**A/N the next chapter is … I forgot give me a second. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The next chapter is (little trumpet fanfare) Can't even save myself. Still having a bit of a writers block so bear with me and if you have not read brackenfurlover's story lately, then I'm sorry to announce that she is no longer in the race, just the challenge; which in case anyone has forgotten, is to write 100 one-shots.**

My black paws were stained with the blood of my enemies, as well as soot from the fire that raged around us as we fought, my rouges versus Their warriors. All I know about Them is that They never leave the den, so there goes that plan of action. Our only hope is to…

"Retreat!" yowled a brown tabby she-cat as she batted aside an orange tom that was half her size.

I turned and raced away from the smoke, the fire and the battle, leaping over bodies of dead cats as I left. A large grey tom raced up to me laughing hard enough to shake the trees.

"What's so funny Ash?" I asked him as we raced through the trees and back to the alleys of Two-leg-place.

"The way you look," he barked before another burst of laughter took him.

I looked at myself quickly as we continued home and started laughing with him. The she-cat that told us to retreat raced up next to us, snorted, and put on an extra bought of speed. Ash howled with laughter as I raced ahead trying to keep pace with our leader.

Once I was racing at her side I meowed, "I have a plan to get to the Elders."

She stumbled slightly and kept her eyes staring at the forest in front of her. She looked over at me slightly before growling, "Yeah, and that plan involves joining Their clan, living among them for a while and then killing the Elders. How do you propose to do that without them killing you?"

_How does she do that mind reading stuff?_ I asked myself before mewing aloud, "Well… really… I don't know. But I will figure it out."

"I hope so Saber, I can't afford to lose anyone right now. If you have to go, slip away while everyone is sleeping. Don't tell anyone where you're going and don't tell me when you leave."

"If that's how you want it Phantom, then that's what I'll do… I'm going to miss you and Ash."

She looked at me, sorrow and longing in her eyes. Behind her strength I knew that she felt pity for me. I was supposed to be leader but when I met our ancestors they warned me that if I tried to change my form, I would die. I handed the leadership down to my deputy and she has become one of the best leaders our group has seen.

We get to the camp and I go straight to my den knowing I need to get some sleep before I leave. My eyes close and I surrender to the darkness.

xXx-xXx

I race through the trees, back toward the clearing where I fought with other cats just hours before. I look around, seeing the blood stained ground and the blackened trees, _This place is a mess_, I thought solemnly, bowing my head and giving a moment of silence to the cats that had died during the battle.

The next thing I knew was that I was pinned to the ground and fangs were closing around my neck. I felt the life drain out of me and said with my last breath, "I'm sorry," but my thoughts said something along the lines of, _I can't even save myself_. Then everything went… dark.

**A/N Ha ha!! I think that my writers block is over! I've been working on this chapter for weeks.**


	9. Expectations

**A/N Soo sorry but this chapter will probably be short. It's called Expectations… enjoy…**

"Wolfpaw! What are you doing?! Being the leaders apprentice and son makes your expectations that much more than the other apprentices," a large silver and black tom growled, circling the tiny black apprentice.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll try harder. I promise," I mewed back pitifully.

"Promises mean nothing unless you intend to keep them," Rapidstar hissed.

"I'll try, Dad. Just don't hurt me anymore," I whimpered, hunkering down in a puddle.

The large cat laughed. "You will never be strong unless you are taught how to attack and kill mercilessly."

Everything faded from that vision as I woke up to a paw prodding my side, everything but my fathers cold eyes accusing me for being so small.

"Wolffrost, you have to organize the patrols," a gentle brown tabby she-cat whispered to me. I nodded stood up and stretched, waiting for Rainshadow to leave so I could sneak away. I wasn't ready for all this responsibility but when Flightheart died, I had been made deputy.

I snuck out the back of the den and raced into the forest. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I had to do this… for me. I was suddenly plummeting into the river, bounding off the sides of the gorge on my way down. This was the only way that I could handle everything that happened to me. That way was suicide.

**A/N Don't anyone EVER think about suicide… NEVER!!**


	10. Too Much

**A/N This is also probably going to be short, but it will not end with Wolffrost's fate but it is somewhat poemish. Next chapter is Too Much.**

_Life is too much_

_But not always enough_

_Life is a light_

_There are millions of lights_

_But none of them are the same_

_All of them fade in different ways_

_Old age, murder, suicide_

_Sickness_

_One light left the safeness of his Clan_

_To explore other ways of life_

_Because the way of the Clans was_

_Too much_

Sharptounge? Where are you going?

Away, Love.

Why?

The life of the Clans is not the way I wish to live. I want to explore and not be tied by a code of honor.

But Sharptounge, what about the kits? What will I tell them when they ask where you've gone?

Tell them that I was lost, in the caves under ThunderClan and WindClan territory and that there is no body to recover.

Very well, Sharptounge. If I do that, then you must tell me what your _real_ reason for leaving is.

-pause- This life is just… too much.

**A/N 10% of the challenge is done! ;)**


	11. All That I Have

**A/N Sorry for the short chapters, don't know if this one will be short or not but it's called All That I Have. Enjoy.**

"Mother, where are we going?" asked a small golden tom that padded at my heels. Snow had fallen thickly the last night and he had to follow my steps exactly or he would sink too deeply into the snow. "Where is Father? Shouldn't he be with us?"

I shook my head lightly and growled, "I will tell you what is going on once we are safe. Now hush."

The kit was quiet and I was thankful. When we reached a stream I turned around and picked him up by the scruff before padding through the water. It was ice cold and lapped at my belly fur, but I kept going, hoping for the best. I reached the other side and walked along the bank where there was no snow and the ground was solid. I padded through the woods this way for a while, the kit still dangling from my mouth. Ahead there was a cave under the bank and close to the stream, that's where I was heading for.

I slipped inside the cave and put the kit down, looking and sniffing. The pile of moss was still in the corner of the cave where I had put it last night before the snowfall.

Everything that happened in my life before this point flashed by in front of my eyes; on one hand life would be easier, happier. On the other, it could be a terrible mistake, his life may go on… or it might come to a halt. I couldn't risk his neck- or mine for that matter- on my happiness. I would just have to live with my choice and hope for the best. He is all I have left.

"Why are we here Mother?" my kit pestered me again.

I turned around and nudged him towards the nest, saying nothing. He lay down and curled up but didn't close his eyes.

"Please tell me what's happening Mother… I am so scared."

I looked into his green eyes and sighed, I couldn't hold the truth back forever. "You are going away, Solarkit. A friend will come here soon to help you. You will stay with her and everything will be alright. Just remember that I love you and am doing this for you, now go to sleep little one."

"But I want to stay with you, I don't want to leave," he meowed standing up.

I rested a paw on his back and pushed him down again before growling, "No. You must stay here and go with Midnight when she comes. Do you understand?" I looked down at him, tears in my eyes, and he nodded. I rested my muzzle on top of his head and purred, "Good, I love you so much and am sorry that this must happen, but it is for your own good. Good-bye Solarkit. You are all that I have left."

**A/N So… I was typing this randomly and decided the Solarkit had to leave his family and go with our beloved Midnight and eventually be called Sol… So I THINK I will make a story out of this… I have also decided to not go in order for this challenge anymore… what fun!**


	12. Thnx Fr Th Mmrs

**A/N As I said at the end of the last chapter, I am NOT going in order anymore… it's boring. So this is s'posed to be chapter 26 Thnx Fr Th Mmrs. Enjoy :) O, I don't own this song or the characters I use.**

_I'm gonna make you bend and break._

_(It sent you to me without wait.)_

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,_

_In case god doesn't show._

_Let the good times roll._

I can't be**lie**ve that I was captured. Held back by a two-leg cage as my Clanmates escaped. I guess it's O.K. though because I know that Leafpaw, my best friend's daughter, is O.K.

_And I want these words to make things right,_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life._

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got,_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys._

This stupid two-leg thinks he can hold me back, and for the time being I'll admit that he's won. But I will get back to my clan. I'll give it one night then I'll escape.

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

It's been a few days since I was caught, and every night I try to get away from this two-leg nest, and every night I fail. My memories of the forest are starting to fade but I will ALWAYS be a warrior at heart. Plus, this nest is kind of- kind of nice.

_One night, yeah, and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories._

_Thanks for the memories._

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

But I can't stop trying, I have to keep going and remember the forest. Remember the feel of leaves beneath my paws, and warm bracken in my nest with warm bodies pressed around me. It doesn't work though, I know I'm getting softer.

_Been looking forward to the future,_

_But my eyesight is going bad._

_And this crystal ball,_

_It's always cloudy,_

_Except for when you look into the past._

_One night stand._

_One night stand off._

I'm trying to look for hope for the future but nothing is right. I can't see StarClan where I am and any dream I have leaves me the moment my eyes open.

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

This isn't going to work. My memories of Firestar and ThunderClan are slipping away from me, faster than ever.

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers._

_In hotel rooms,_

_Collecting page six lovers._

_Get me out of my mind._

_Get you out of those clothes._

One day though, I see my chance and get outside. I meet a she-cat while I wandered around, trying to get my bearings. Her name is Millie and I like her. I hope she'll help me escape.

_I'm a liner away,_

_From getting you into the mood._

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_One night, yeah, and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories._

_Thanks for the memories._

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

We escape the two-leg place, after we've practiced fighting and hunting for a while in a little wooded area Millie found. I enjoyed the practice, but it will be nothing compared to when I get home.

_One more night._

_One more time._

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

Good-bye two-legs, hello freedom and ThunderClan.

_One night, yeah, and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories._

_Thanks for the memories._

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter_."

Those memories are the best. The ones from the forest.


	13. Struck Down

**A/N soooo… im bored… trying to update all my stories without knowing where I stand exactly… hahaha… isn't that fun? Ok… ummmm… chapter 12 is called Struck Down**

"Prismeyes, will you relax? No one is going to get us," A white she-cat mewed to a pacing black tom.

Prismeyes fixed his grey eyes on the she-cat and stalked over to her.

"Relax? How can I relax when I'm stuck in camp with you and guarding mewling kits while my Clan is fighting a group of rouges," he snarled at the she-cat. "I'm sorry Shadeclaw," he meowed, voice softening. "I just- I'm the strongest cat in the Clan and I'm guarding the camp." Prismeyes sat down with a huff.

Shadeclaw leaned against the muscular tom and sighed.

"It's all right you know… Crystalstar and Ravenwing won't let any cat get by. And by leaving you here, if a cat gets by, the kits will be safe."

"But what if that rouge leader of theirs, Sangre, has the attack planed out too well and he defeats the Clan?"

"Then we might have something to worry about. But until then just- practice your skills. Cast your thoughts outward and see if you can find where they are fighting."

Prismeyes looked over at the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat and nodded. He ignored the kits and cast his senses away from camp. He didn't get very far away before he noticed a group of cats slinking through the undergrowth.

Shadeclaw felt his muscles thighten and she asked, "What is it Prismeyes? Who is coming and how far away are they?"

"There is a group of cats," Prismeyes replied, his voice hushed, " I don't know how many, but there are a lot. They- I think they are rouges. But the cat at the head…" he looked at Shadeclaw. "The cat at the head of the group… it's Dhampiretta."

Prismeyes looked at Shadeclaw, shaking, "I- I don't think- I can't hurt her… I cant beat her… Shadeclaw…"

"Try… I will fight off anyone else… but that is one battle I can not fight."

Prismeyes looked at Shadeclaw and nodded before bounding over to a tree and scrambling up to the low branch that overhung the entrance to the camp.

Three toms pushed their way through but Prismeyes stayed where he was, waiting for Dhampiretta to push her way through the tunnel. After the toms came through, a black she-cat with silver spots leaving a trail on her spine slipped through the tunnel. Prismeyes silently launched himself off his branch and landed squarely on the she-cat's back.

The cat yowled in surprise but soon was fighting back. It didn't take her long to pin Prismeyes under her.

"Ah! So this is where you've been hiding Prism… In a camp of weak cats. I expected more from you. Oh well. Not all my sons can know what they are doing. Did you hear what Sangre did? He killed Crystalstar, eight times. And Strigoi killed Ravenwing, she fought back for a long while, but he got the better of her eventually.

"Now, my poor darling, will you return home with me? Or shall I have Moroi kill your pretty she-cat friend over there?"

Prismeyes craned his head toward where Shadeclaw would be, but stopped. She was already dead. He felt her spirit leave while he was fighting Dhampiretta.

"I will _not_ return. That place is no home. And I will not be a father to Moroi's kits. She is worth no more than crow-food." Prismeyes spat.

"Very well," Dhampiretta mewed. The she-cat pulled back her head a little before striking Prismeyes's neck again and again, until his blood covered her muzzle, teeth and white paws.

The fierce warrior had been struck down and Dhampiretta and her group of rouges now rule the woods.

**A/N SOOOO??? How was it? Did ya'll get it? Please read and respond…**


	14. Last Hope

**A/N And I'm updating this finally. Not much to say, this chapter is called Last Hope. Enjoy :)**

"There are other ways, you know. You don't have to do this," A silver and black striped she-cat whispered to me as we walked through the forest.

It was dark out, darker than usual. I looked up and saw the sky covered with clouds. _StarClan disapproves, they will learn,_ I thought to myself as the two of us continued to walk under leafless trees. I sighed and stopped, sitting down on the leaf-bare hardened ground.

"There is no other way, Snowstripe. My sister must die by my claws; she has gone crazy with power in ShadowClan. She must be stopped," I meowed.

"But Brambleclaw, father, you are older now. I worry for your health."

I shook my head and looked at my paws, "I am young enough to keep my position in ThunderClan, and I am young enough to take care of this problem that Tawnypelt has created. Go back to camp Snowstripe."

The she-cat shook her head and turned her amber gaze on me, "I will at least walk with you to the border, father."

I sighed and stood up, flicking my tail to tell her to follow me. We walked past the old Two-leg house, the mouse smell here was always strongest, even during leaf-bare. When Rowanclaw had died, my kin Tigerheart had been made deputy. His mother was so proud, so happy for her son, but she corrupted him. He started following her orders and not Blackstar's. Blackstar's death still went unexplained, but it wasn't Tigerheart's fault; no, it was his mother's, she fed the poor tom death berries.

I shook my head slowly, thinking about how terrible Tawnypelt had been treated when she first went to ShadowClan. She hadn't a friend in the world. When the chance arose to kill Blackstar for her son to succeed, I'm not surprised that she did. It saddened me to think that I would have to kill my own sister. But it was for the good of all the Clans.

Hopefully it would be simple enough; Dawnpelt would distract the warriors on guard and I would sneak into the camp and find Tawnypelt, and kill her. As we closed in on the ShadowClan border, I turned my head towards my kit.

"Go home now, Snowstripe. Find a good mate for yourself; defend your Clan as though it was your life. Be safe," I meowed. I rested my tail on her shoulder for a moment before I crossed the border into ShadowClan.

The trees gradually changed to the needled pines that ShadowClan cats held so dear. My paw steps became quieter as the ground became covered with pine needles. When I stood above the ShadowClan camp, I let out a soft owl call. I waited a moment and heard one come from the camp. I walked down the hill and went through the tunnel that was used as the main entrance.

I emerged from the tunnel and was hit by the strong stench of crow-food. _ShadowClan really let this place get out of hand_, I thought as I skirted the edge of the camp. I sniffed the air for Tawnypelt's scent and found it almost instantly. I followed it and found her asleep in a den all to herself. I quietly padded towards my sleeping sister.

"This is our last hope," I whispered.

Tawnypelt's ears twitched but otherwise she was still. I leapt onto her sleeping figure and clawed at her face and bit at her neck. She bled out onto the ground and soon I stood on a pile of limp fur. She hadn't made a sound the whole time. _Maybe she expected it._ I lay next to my sister and started cleaning her fur. _Our last hope,_ I thought before closing my eyes, hoping to never awaken.


	15. Give Up!

**A/N Well this chapter is called Give Up! So uh yeah… enjoy it and as always, please read and review…**

Give Up!

Hot, stinking fur was pressed against my face as I struggled on the ground.

"Do you give up yet?" a voice whispered in my ear.

"Give up! To you! Never!" I spat out around the fur.

"Then you will die, like all of your Tribe," the low growl resounded throughout the cave.

I fought harder against the weight that was pinning me to the cold, stone floor. But it was useless, I was just wasting energy. So I simply stopped moving, acting as though my opponent had defeated me. The weight on me lessened slightly and I pushed up fast, knocking my opponent of with a surge of energy. I growled, lashed my tail and pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. He looked up and I backpedaled off of him.

I stopped fighting and stood in the cave that had been my home for so long. The cats that were yowling in battle seemed seasons away now, memories of memories. The cats slowly became transparent then disappeared completely. I sat down and stared at my paws for what seemed like moons. My ears swiveled as I picked up a noise over the rushing waterfall. I sighed, _it's just your imagination, Brush,_ I thought to myself. Only moments later I heard the sound again. I twisted my head around to try to pinpoint the noise and a sweet, minty smell washed over me.

"Hello, Brush Where Fire Burns. What are you doing here?"

I dipped my head politely to the light gray tom with blue eyes that stood before me. "I came to speak to you Stoneteller, and my name is Brushfire now," I replied curtly.

"Brushfire," he murmured, "you're Tribe has not been here since the battle. Did you think they would return?"

"No, but I don't feel at home in the forest or on the fields. I came back to take revenge upon your Tribe, unless you will give up and leave me be."

Stoneteller stared at me for a moment before meowing, "Why would we give up? There is only one of you."

"There is only one Stoneteller as well. Your Tribe would be devastated if they lost you," I growled. "Let me stay and leave me be, or I will kill you."

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting has many Stonetellers and many Cave-gaurds that are willing to chase out any invaders. Leave as you wish, but we will not let traitors stay here."

Stoneteller turned and left me sitting in the center of my old home. My tail twitched and my claws extended, scraping against stone.

"I will never leave! Never give up! This is my _home_!" I yowled. My voice echoed and bounced off the cave walls. "The Tribe of Dark Shadows will rise again. We will destroy the Tribe of Endless Hunting for good."

The shadows around me shifted and I laughed as cats started milling around me, dark and bloody. A specter of Stoneteller lay at my claws, bloody, broken and bruised, and I bared my teeth. There would be no stopping us this time. Soft paws padded up to me on my left. I looked over and saw a small black tom with icy blue eyes and a small white paw. Around his neck was a collar of teeth, bones and claws.

"With Scourge and the Dark Forest by our side we will rule not only the Tribe of Endless Hunting, but StarClan as well."

The tom nodded his approval and we watched silently as our warriors prepared for battle. _We will never give up._


End file.
